


Opening Up

by grifterandthief



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Eurydice gets rawwed, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, That's it, They love each other a lot okay, Vaginal Sex, its very lovey sex, orpheus gets his dick wet, sex with feelings, straight up porn, they fuck ON the bar, they fuck in the bar okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: There are perks, of course, to opening up together in an otherwise empty bar.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passionslipsaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/gifts), [YouthIsWasted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthIsWasted/gifts).



> I miss god. Shoutout to @passionslipsaway and @bloomsinthebittersnow on Tumblr dot com for putting up with me, Also for encouraging me to write this. I need god now but its okay.

“Eurydice what are you-  _ oh.”  _ His hands grasp desperately at the bar behind him, finding anywhere to grab that  _ wasn’t  _ her. Never. Her. 

“Shh, let me take care of you, lover.” It’s more of a purr than words, as she sinks to her knees on the recently swept cement floor of the bar. She didn’t give much warning before she had the zipper of his pants down, her lithe fingers replaced by the soft confines of her mouth nearly instantly. 

“ _ Eurydice,”  _ It was between a whisper and a prayer, leaning more towards prayer with the way his eyes fluttered and his mouth fell open. In the way his knuckles were white from grasping the bar behind him. 

He should have been concerned with the daylight streaming in the windows or the fact it was the middle of the day in  _ Hermes  _ bar and that he could come in and find them in any minute. 

Instead, all he could do was try to speak, but the only sounds he was capable of producing were whimpers, gasps, and the strained sound of her name.  _ Eurydice _ , more like a song than ever as he squeezed his eyes tighter, willing his legs not to give out under him, as he came deep in the back of her throat. 

Eurydice must have noticed, in the way she leaned back, wiping the corners of her mouth with a coy smile. “Lost for words, poet?” She licked her lips, winking at him. She tucked him back into his too-big pants as she rose from her knees.

Her arms trapped either side of his hips, her lips quickly finding space to land along his collarbone, dark marks trailing with them. “I don’t hear you singin’ now..” She purrs as she runs her hands up the sides of his torso under his shirt. Sure, he would need a few recovery minutes now, but she knew him and the way he was extra sensitive to her touch after he came. 

It was with a love struck smile and a hand on her cheek that he leaned down to capture her lips in his own. “What can I say, you leave me speechless.”

“I leave a poet speechless?” Eurydice mused, as Orpheus now trailed his soft lips down to her neck, down past her collarbone this time. 

“Always, ‘Rydice.” He turned them, so it was her who had her back to the bar as he sank to his knees, lips catching every patch of skin he could on his way down. 

Eurydice hummed as her head leaned back, catching the time on the clock. “We only have a few-  _ Oh, okay.” _

She’s lifted nearly effortlessly until she is sitting on the bar, his hands steadying her before they find a spot on her knees, gently pushing them apart. 

He pulls her forward, lips grazing over the inside of her knees, to the inside of her thighs, hovering right at the junction of her thigh long enough to earn a low whine. 

“Orpheus, don’t tease..” She insists, leaning back on her hands to steady herself on the bartop, head falling back as his mouth hovered just off of where she wanted it. “Please?”

No sooner do the words fall from her lips that his mouth is on her, skilled singer’s tongue traipsing over her clit as if he were singing the most eloquent song in existence, which to him, was the sound of his name come from his wife’s lips in ragged, heavy breaths as he slides his middle finger inside of her. 

Her fingers are in his hair as a string of words come from her, strings of  _ Orpheus  _ blending into an endless, breathy cry of  _ yes.  _

She can feel it building in the bottom of her chest, a warm fire that burns inside her, it’s there, like a wave about to break as she pulls tugs on his hair, which pulls his mouth from her and has her orgasm receding like the tide. 

“Orpheus, lover, I-” Was it too much to ask, now that he had come only minutes before? “I want you  _ inside me,  _ Orpheus.” She pleads, tugging at his shirt to pull him to a standing position between her legs, still aching between her thighs for release of some sort. “Come in me.”

Wide eyed and ever ready to please, he’s nodding in agreement, slipping suspenders from his shoulders and hurriedly unzipping the pants that were re-done only minutes before. 

Orpheus, always ready for Eurydice, was half hard again despite it all. Her hand is wrapped around his cock instantly, a few well paced strokes with her hand bringing him to hardness as she guides him towards her. His hand replaces hers as the other comes to rest on her lower back, tugging her hips forward over the edge of the bar. Orpheus looks up, locking eyes with her as he nods, waiting for her agreement and approval. 

Eurydice takes his face in her hands, covering his lips with hers, sucking gently on his bottom lip before pulling away and nodding quickly,  _ “Yes, Orpheus, please.”  _ She pleads, before her lips find his again, gasping into his mouth as she feels him slide into her. 

There was something about this, about being so tightly intertwined, that was like coming home for them both. Home, as it turns out, was always going to be found with each other. 

He’s slow and rhythmic, never one to go too fast nor hard, that just wasn’t him. Orpheus did not indulge in much, but the warmth of being inside Eurydice was something he wasn’t ever going to rush. 

Her face buried in his shoulder as one leg wraps around his hips, keeping him from straying too far from her, one arm still supporting herself on the bar as the other wraps around his shoulder. She whimpers as she feels that familiar pressure building after only a few minutes, the previous pleasure mixing with the current, bringing her ever closer to crashing in a wave of orgasm. 

_ “Yes, Yes, Gods, Orpheus, Yes.”  _ She murmurs in his ear, holding tight to him when the hand that rests on her thigh reaches between her legs, when skilled musician’s' fingers work her more gently than they do even the most revered of instruments. 

It takes her by surprise when she’s coming, coming tight around him. Eurydice gasps his name, the only sound that ever comes from her when she comes, in short, uneven breaths. He is close behind, hips stuttering to a stop when the feeling of her around him is too much to resist, and he comes deep inside of her, her name the only coherent thought in his head.

_ Eurydice, Eurydice, My Eurydice. _

They are silent, holding each other through the after waves of Orgasm, his head on her shoulder and her hand in his hair. He smiles, the brilliant smile that had her agree to go home with him the day they met, as he pulls out of her, languidly tucking himself back into his work pants and tugging his suspenders back over his shoulders. He brushes some of her hair out of her eyes as she settles her dress over her hips, which certainly would need washed that night as well. 

“I love you, poet.” She whispers, stroking his jaw with her thumb as she sighs in contentment, sated and happy in the after glow.

“And I love you, my Eurydice.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. harass me at @dilforpheus on Tumblr .


End file.
